1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear and specifically to custom-made footwear incorporating orthotics and magnets.
2. Background Art
It is common knowledge that the nervous system of the human body includes a membrane surrounding each nerve fiber, which membrane is polarized, or has opposite electrical charges on opposite sides. Positive ions, or positively charged particles, are located outside the membrane. Inside the membrane are negatively charged particles. It is further known that the polarized membranes enable the nerves to pass impulses between different parts of the brain and spinal chord, and between the sensory and motor neurons.
Concurrently, it is commonly known that magnets such as permanent magnets of a bar-type have opposed poles where the magnetism is the strongest and which set up a magnetic field about the magnet, the field at one pole applying a force away from the pole, and the field at the opposite pole applying a force toward that opposite pole. In addition to applying force at the magnetic poles, the magnetic field also applies force on moving electric charges, such as the moving impulses of the human nervous system.
That part of medical science that studies and relates to different ways of helping normal body functions to restore health includes the field of physical therapy. Physical therapy does not use drugs, medicines or the like, but uses only physical means such as heat, cold, water, electricity and change of climate.
It is also well recognized in the medical profession and particularly by podiatrists and chiropractors, that many health problems related to the spine and specific joints can be corrected by properly constructed foot supports. To this area of orthopedics for the correction of the skeletal system in persons of any age, the application of magnetics for enhanced and synergistic electromagnetic therapy is combined.